


A Hard Day’s Night

by Ishipstenbrough



Category: Greys anatomy (kinda), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Hospital/ Sadness/ Fluff idk what the fuck’ll be in this, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipstenbrough/pseuds/Ishipstenbrough
Summary: Just random shit with the stranger things people working at a hospital also maybe greys anatomy characters????





	1. Idk

2018, Western Indiana Hospital. It was huge. There were 5 floors, and it took up a lot of land. A short 26 year old man stood in front of the hospital, his bag on his shoulder and his oversized coat almost touching his short brown hair. As he’s about to go in, a short little girl, more like teenager, bumps into him and drops all her things.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, getting down in the ground to pick her stuff back up. He could tell that she had an Irish accent, reminding him of some fond and not-so-fond moments.

“Oh, I’ll help.” He said back. Her makeup, phone, and a bunch of research on the hospital and different bone diseases. After seeing him read little bits of her research, she looked up at him, her face red.

Oh, my god. 

“Dylan?”

He was studying her face, full of freckles an moles, her messy blond hair covering most of her face. He could recognize the O’Neills from anywhere.

“Will. Oh, my god, Will!” She went from blushing with a weak frown to a smile going ear-to-ear.

“How’s Tess?” Will asked.

“She’s good. She’s actually a doctor here. An intern. It’s her first day.”

“Really? It’s my first day, too.” Will responded.

“Oh. Um, i’m going in there, so I’ll tell her you said hi, I guess.” Will nodded as Dylan scrambled to her feet and ran into the hospital. 

“Hmm.” He mumbled to himself. He couldn’t believe he had seen her. It had been ten years. 

After that incident, he got up and held a tighter grip on his bag. Today would be the best of his life. Today, he became a doctor. Today, he wasn’t just Will.

He was Dr. Byers.


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wills thoughts in this chapter!!!!!!! Some first person will being taking place, maybe. Will meets Dr. Robbins, a pediatric surgeon.

Will took a step into the hospital, and there was so much chatter and noise. To him, it was incredible. He breathed in that hospital smell and walked over to the locker room to change his clothes. He was surprised he didn’t get much privacy. When he was changing, a man about his age bumped into him and pushed him into his locker. He groaned in pain.

“Sorry, man.” The man mumbled. Will scoffed and winced at his arm. 

“Ouch.” He whispered to himself as he look around the room. There she was. Her hair was in a long ponytail almost hitting her waist. 

“Hot, right?” One guy said to him. He filled his eyes and scoffed, still looking at her.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He replied. The guy gave him a weird look and walked away. He finished putting his mint green scrubs on when the intercom came on, paging all free attending and residents to the E.R.  
Will ran eagerly into the E.R, practically bumping into everything in the hospital, even the other doctors. He looked around.

“Wow,” He whispered to himself, “massive trauma.” There was a ‘domino’ car crash. Eight cars were involved. He ran to room 05 where he, specifically had been paged. He saw a woman with a blonde ponytail glued down to her head, and he saw sneakers on her feet with wheels on the bottom.

“Dr. Robbins, you paged me?”

“Byers, thank god you’re here,” she said, “10 year old female, multiple abdominal injuries, a broken femur, hip, and arms. She’s also got multiple contusions and head injuries. Page ortho and Neuro. Oh, and cardio, because we may need Dr.  
Altman.”

“Oh, my god. Okay.” Will said. Dr Robbins was still working frantically to get the bleeding in her abdomen control. He went to the nurse at the front desk.

“Excuse me, can you paged Dr. Shepherd, Torres, and Altman?”

“Big case, huh?” He said

“Yeah. Just tell them we’re in room 05 in the E.R, thank you.” The nurse nodded and Will went back into the trauma room.

“Anything else, Dr. Robbins?” He yelled, he sort of had to yell, there was a lot of commotion in the E.R

“Yeah, go update the family. This is Cecilia Padilla.” 

After he updated the family. He found an on-call room decided to take a nap. When he woke up, he heard talking from the bottom bunk of the bed.

“Thanks,” a doctor said, Will didn’t know who it was though, “ I just really needed a nap after that surgery. Plus, I had the dumbest intern today. He-“ Dr. Robbins interrupted her.

“Don’t even, Callie. My intern was so dumb, he couldn’t even answer his pager when I was pacing him into surgery!” She said.

“Awwww!” Will blurted out. The whole room went still.

“B-Byers?” Dr. Robbins had said.

“Oh, god. I’m sorry.” He was giggling.

Callie had tapped him.

“W-wait. You didn’t even realize-“

“Oh, my god. I’m- i’m just going to go.” He whispered.  
He put his head in his hands and left the room.

Maybe he wasn’t Dr. Byers was just yet.


End file.
